


as an eagle upon your fist

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Heavy Angst, M/M, So yeah, The Author Regrets Nothing, at this rate idefk, does it even get better, it gets to much worse before it gets better, no beta we die like men, so much, someone got not-quite-literally burned alive, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: When he first met him, he was feral and wild. Untamed. Potential as vast as the Living World ocean he'd never seen.Good tools were hard to find.





	as an eagle upon your fist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox_the_Hermit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/gifts).

> Written for UraMayu Week -- Day 6 -- Natural, by Imagine Dragons
> 
> (Also seriously check the tags, I Do Not play around in the gore and angst sandboxes. No punches are pulled, ever)

“I trusted you,” he told the other.

“I lied.”

He laughed against the bitter taste of truth on his tongue, choked against the weight of betrayal on his chest.

He could count all the individual grains and cracks in the rocky ceiling, all the ways he could escape, all the fault lines and stresses thousands of tonnes of dirt and rock weighing down over a millennium had left on the weaker surface.

“What’s the point?” he asked the other at the dull rattle and clank of chains. “You were the one to make it impossible for me to move regardless.”

With incomparable gentleness, metal was slowly wrapped against his unprotesting form.

“Nothing remains forever, my dear. No walls stand forever, no lake remains filled, no mountain does not fall. You will not stay so pliant forever, and I intend to be far, far dead and gone beyond your reach when you finally do break free.”

Metal turned a burning white-hot so scorching as to be freezing. He gasped, his breath growing more panicked by the second.

“No_nono_,” he screamed, “Not this," he begged, "never this.”

He screamed, the fire burning into his bones.

The thud of the heavy cold-iron door was the last thing he heard for a long time.


End file.
